


totally not a date

by pqrker (orphan_account)



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: M/M, hmm more good boys being sorta set up by aleks and james, i love writing them wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pqrker
Summary: asher n jakob get set up on a date in the warehouse by aleks and james uh oh what happens next read to find out hooray





	totally not a date

-  
aleks said he’d get asher a date. this was the opposite of what he expected. he grumbled under his breath as aleks brought him into the kitchen area of the warehouse to reveal a dimly lit table with a flickering candle on it. a bouquet of flowers sat in the middle.

“do you wanna see your date?”

“whoever agreed to this? no not really.”

“bring him out james!”

“him?” asher looked up and saw jakob walk out. he put his hands on his face and started to walk in the other direction.

“pussy you agreed to this.”

“i should have known better then to trust you!” aleks pushed him forward to his chair.

“don’t be a little bitch and do it.” he mumbled in asher’s ear before heading in the opposite direction. asher sighed before pulling out the chair and sitting down. he knew he’d probably be forced to do something even shittier then this if he didn’t.

he heard the other chair screech against the concrete. he looked up and saw jakob looking just as disgruntled as he was.

“james said he’d set you up?”

“yeah.” he sighed and put his head in his hands, rubbing his temples methodically. asher felt himself smile as jakob looked at him. something had clicked in his brain. maybe this was good. maybe aleks and james actually knew something instead of being morons as always.

asher noticed jakob tense as james walked up to them, camera in hand. 

“we are not doing that. not right now.”

“but it’d be great for the bts!” james pushed the camera closer to jakob’s face. 

“james i can and will punch you.” asher grinned which caused jakob’s serious demeanor to flicker for a moment.

“oh sure you wou-“ the camera fell out of his hands onto the table as he grabbed his stomach. “what the actual fuck was that for?” jakob just smiled smugly and quickly deleted the footage from the camera. 

asher laughed as james flipped them off and went to find aleks. probably to rant to him about jakob.

“can we leave? they’re gone, so i mean.” jakob shrugged in response. “holy shit.”

“what?”

“don’t turn around.” he called out loudly, “get away you idiot.” he waved his butter knife.

“that’s not very nice. and no you can’t leave.” brett came in and set his hands on the table. he was wearing a tank top with an apron over it. asher tried not to look down, but ended up doing it any way. short shorts you couldn’t even see behind the apron was what he saw. he wouldn’t admit that he enjoyed the sight. 

“brett what the fuck are you wearing?” jakob had his head in his hands when he said this which caused both of the other men to laugh.

“i’m you and your date’s chef.”

“this is not a date.” 

“i think it is.” brett grabbed two containers of assorted noodles and shoved them in the dingy microwave. “i’ll leave you two alone now.” brett set down their ‘meals’ and headed to his office.

asher pushed his food to the middle of the table and got up.

“BITCH SIT DOWN!” aleks’ voice echoed through the warehouse. asher rolled his eyes before sitting down once again. 

“what exactly can we do in this situation?” jakob mumbled while slowly picking at the food in front of him.

“i guess eat and then leave? it’s almost the end of the day anyway.”

“whatever needs to happen.”  
-  
a half an hour or so passed with minimal small talk between the two. they had finished just as most of the office was heading home.

asher grabbed his stuff and followed jakob out to the parking lot.

as they headed home, they didn’t talk at all which was weird. they usually ranted about their workloads or stupid stuff they had to do for videos.

“so- today was eventful.” asher stepped in the door of their apartment and let the cool air hit him. 

“oh yeah sure was.” jakob slipped his shoes off and sat next to asher on the couch. “why the fuck do they think we need to end up together? just cause they’re a couple they think they’re romance masters.” jakob stretched and leaned back. he, of course, was talking about james and aleks.

“i dunno. i mean if we really wanted to wouldnt we have done it already? like we’ve known each other for years.”

“so have they.” asher felt jakob’s arm around his shoulders and looked at him, clearly confused.

“you don’t need to keep pretending we’re a couple.” asher laughed, but jakob kept his arm there. “what are you doing?”

“what if i want to?”

“want to what?”

“jesus christ asher have you not picked up on anything? maybe i want to date you! maybe i asked james and aleks to set this whole thing up.”

“you’re kidding. i know you’re kidding.” he saw jakob’s expression and his smile flickered.

“i’m really not.”

“seriously? like genuinely not kidding serious.”

“yes! you’re such an idiot sometimes.” he laughed as asher embraced his side. 

“thank fucking god.” he felt jakob’s arms wrap around him. 

“you’re a good hugger.”

“that’s cause i’m hugging you.”

“oh is it?” he laughed before putting his legs across jakob’s. jakob wrapped his arms around asher’s waist and pulled him closer to him. he was basically on jakob’s lap at this point, but neither of them minded in the slightest.

“maybe sometimes aleks and james aren’t complete total idiots.”

“no i think they still are.”

“oh yeah definitely.” jakob laughed and kissed asher’s cheek. both of their faces heated up. asher turned his face away, still trying to hide the blush. jakob grabbed his face with both hands and turned it towards him. “what d’ya wanttt.” he drawled out while dramatically draping himself over jakob’s chest.

“to be your official boyfriend. maybe.”

“that i can do.” asher felt jakob’s hands on his face again, pulling him closer. “i think you want something else too.” he kissed him briefly before pulling away and grinning. “you still fucking taste like the shit brett gave us.”

“didn’t expect that to be the first thing i heard after i kissed you, but it was oddly cute coming from you.” now it was asher’s turn to kiss jakob’s cheek and watch as a grin blossomed on his face. he nestled his head into the taller mans neck. “wanna watch old aleks videos and make fun of him?”

“only if we can watch old james videos too.”

“of course.”  
-

**Author's Note:**

> zazzed to write them again  
> -  
> tumblr: fajam // pqrker  
> insta: pqrkker


End file.
